Uma vez sem exemplo
by Daniela Alex
Summary: O que sera que se pode fazer enquanto se espera a Hokage no seu escritori? Kakashi e Kurenai irao descobrir isso, e da melhor maneira. [Hentai]


_Bem o meu primeiro hentai. Eu nao sei de onde isto saio mas bem, espero que gostem._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Uma vez sem exemplo_**

Tínhamos acabado de chegar de uma missão no país do Chá. Ela, como sempre, estava linda. Os seus compridos cabelos negros que caíam sobre as costas, balançavam enquanto ela andava. Os seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam como o sol brilha numa tarde de verão. As suas roupas coladas ao corpo fazendo com que as suas belas curvas fossem mais visíveis. Ela deixava-me louco só de a olhar.

Estes 5 dias com ela fez-me finalmente perceber como a amo, e sempre amei. Como a existência dela é essencial para a minha vida, como a água é essencial para a vida dos animais. Mas sempre o que é bom acaba depressa. Esta missão podia ter durado mais, estar na sua companhia é tão bom, faz-me sentir completo.

Já tínhamos chegado ao edifício onde a Hokage trabalhava. Não me estava a apetecer ir fazer o relatório da missão, mas tinha de ser. Mas pelo lado positivo, ficava mais tempo com ela.

- O que se passa Kakashi? Estás estranho! – Perguntou-me ela com aquela voz suave e gentil dela.

- Não tenho nada. De onde tiraste essa ideia? Vá, vamos despachar-nos que eu quero acabar com isto rápido. – Respondi, tentando com que ela não percebesse os meus sentimentos.

Comecei a entrar pelo o edifício a dentro sendo seguido por ela. Entrámos no escritório da Hokage, mas por mais estranho que pareça ninguém se encontrava lá dentro. Olhei para a secretaria e vi um papel com letras grandes. Peguei e li em voz alta.

- Estou em reunião. Esperem por mim. Não demoro. Assinado Tsunade. - Acabei de ler e olhei para ela. – O que fazemos? – Perguntei.

Ela aproxima-se de mim. Eu sinto o meu coração acelerar tanto que não me admirava se me saísse pela boca. As minhas mãos começam a suar muito, sinto-me a ficar vermelho por baixo da minha habitual máscara preta. Ela vagarosamente tira o bilhete da minha mão e lê-o. Depois começa afastar-se e senta-se numa cadeira. Cruza as pernas, dando-me uma visão magnífica. Como as pernas dela eram perfeitas, tal como ela. Eu nesta altura não me importava de ser uma mosca para poder ver mais de perto. Ups, acho que ela reparou que eu estava a olhar para ela, pelo menos virou-se para mim. Ai, é agora, vá Kakashi pensa numa desculpa.

- Senta-te. Nós vamos esperar pela Hokage. – Disse Kurenai para meu alívio.

Ainda meio sem jeito vou me sentar na cadeira ao lado dela. Ela olha para a janela e os meus olhos começam a cair pelo o corpo dela até chegarem novamente às pernas. Meu deus, mas o que raio se está a passar comigo? Tenho de tirar os olhos dali. Não dá, as pernas são lindas.

Ela voltou-se para mim com uma cara um pouco zangada. Bem, agora é que vai ser a minha morte. Nunca pensei em morrer às mãos da pessoa de quem amo. Também nunca pensei em amar alguém, mas isso não interessa agora.

- Para onde estás a olhar Kakashi? – Pergunta-me ela.

Eu desvio o olhar para a outra ponta da sala.

– Andas mais estranho do que costumas ser. – Eu sinto-a a levantar-se da cadeira mas não tenho coragem de olhar. Mas onde é que já se viu eu, Hatake Kakashi, não ter coragem? Bem, muitas vezes mas isso vem ao caso. Parece que ela se ajoelhou à minha frente. Olhei-a. Que lindos são os seus olhos. E o seu peito também. Acho que é melhor deixar de ler aquelas coisas pervertidas. Já não penso coisas com jeito. Ela está com uma expressão tão meiga, só me apetece tocá-la. Esperem lá, ela e que me está a tocar! Eu devo estar com a maior cara de parvo a olhar para ela. Aqueles olhos meigos tiram-me do sério. Meto a minha mão por cima da dela e começo acariciá-la. Ela dá-me um pequeno sorriso, que eu retribuo por debaixo da máscara. Ligeiramente ela começa a baixar-me a máscara. E eu, por mais estranho que pareça, não a impeço de tal acto.

- Porque não andas sem mascara? És tão bonito. Terias muitas raparigas aos teus pés. – Disse-me ela

- Se calhar eu não quero todas as mulheres aos meus pés. Eu só quero uma. Só uma é que me deve ver sem esta máscara. - Mal acabo de falar, percebo algum incómodo nela.

Ela tira a mão da minha face e começa a caminhar de volta para a cadeira. Não sei porquê mas agarro-lhe o pulso e puxo-a para perto de mim. Ficamos algum tempo a olhar nos olhos um do outro. Eu perco a noção das coisas e beijo-a. Fico surpreso quando ela me corresponde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade que eu. Levanto-me, mas sem parar o beijo e encosto-a à secretaria. As minhas mãos começam a deslizar pelo seu tão desejado corpo. As mãos dela também fazem o mesmo pelo meu. Eu consigo perceber a excitação nela. A cada toque um pequeno gemido é ouvido dos lábios dela enquanto nos beijamos. Já sem saber onde estou, começo a desamarrar-lhe o vestido deixando-a só com a roupa interior. Sinto-a assustar-se um pouco. Separo-me dela e olho-a nos olhos.

- Amo-te Kurenai. – Disse.

- Também te amo Kakashi.

Sem pensar duas vezes, volto a beijá-la. Uma das minhas mãos pega-a pela cintura quanto a outra espalha as coisas na secretaria para deixar o espaço livre. Vagarosamente, e sem interromper o beijo, sento-a em cima da mesa. Ela enrola as pernas na minha cintura. As mãos dela começam a deslizar pelo o meu corpo velozmente, eu deixo escapar alguns gemidos de prazer. Ela começa a tirar-me a camisola que eu tinha vestida. Quando me vejo livre da peça de vestuário, inclino-me sobre ela, fazendo com que nos dois ficássemos deitados em cima da mesa, comigo por cima. As mãos dela descem até as minhas calças, desabotoando-as e tirando-mas. Eu começo a tentar tirar o soutien que ela tinha vestido. Mas aquilo era um tanto complicado, devo dizer. Vendo a minha dificuldade, ela própria o tira fazendo os seus belos seios ficassem nus e colados a mim. Beijo-lhe o pescoço e começo a descer até aos seus seios. Beijo-os delicadamente, fazendo-a gemer. Ás vezes dava uma mordida no mamilo fazendo-a gemer um pouco mais alto. As mãos dela acariciavam o meu cabelo. Continuei a descer até chegar à parte intima dela. Retiro as cuequinhas devagar. Quando já não as tenho a atrapalhar, começo a beija-la na parte íntima, massajando-a com a língua dando umas mordidas levemente. Ela gemia cada vez mais. Volto a beijar-lhe os lábios intensamente. As mãos dela vão até as minhas cuecas e tira-mas, deixando-me completamente nu. As mãos dela começam a massajar-me o membro, deixando-me louco. Ela abaixa-se e começa a lamber-mo. Cada vez mais, eu delirava com cada toque dela. Já sem aguentar mais puxo-a para cima e penetro-a. Comecei vagarosamente. Os nossos gemidos de prazer eram deixados escapar à medida que o tempo passava. As unhas dela raspam nas minhas costas deixando marcas. Eu começava acelerar o movimento com as ancas, fazendo o meu pénis entrar mais nela. Tínhamos já chegado ao limite, já estávamos cansados a respiração de ambos estava pesada. Mas mesmo assim continuávamos naquele entretimento. Nesse momento, a porta atrás de nós é aberta. Assustámo-nos e descolamo-nos um do outro. Olhamos para a porta e damos de cara com a Hokage. Ambos ficamos assustados. A cara de Tsunade não era das mais calmas. Ela encontrava-se muito vermelha. Não consegui distinguir se era raiva ou vergonha. Sinto Kurenai esconder-se atrás de mim, com vergonha.

- Vistam-se. Eu espero ali fora. – Tsunade acaba de falar e sai fechando a porta rapidamente.

Eu suspiro de alívio. Começo a vestir-se sendo imitado por Kurenai. Eu deixo formar-se um sorriso maroto nos meus lábios. Kurenai olha para mim com uma cara zangada, mas eu não me importo. Volto a puxá-la e beijo-a. Ela começa a corresponder. Voltamos a encostar-nos à mesa, esquecendo-nos outra vez do sítio onde estávamos e que tínhamos a Hokage furiosa à nossa espera, do outro lado da porta. Mas o que importa? Isto só será uma vez sem exemplo.

_**FIM**_

* * *

_Bem o que axaram? Pois eu tenho vergonha no que escrevi, mas isto passa. Até ja kero escrever mais ;p_

_Bem espero reviews, bons, maus de todos os tipos sao bem vindos._

_xau_

_Daniela_


End file.
